HanOfTheNekos's Top Ten Numbers
These are HanOfTheNekos's Top Ten Numbers ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Numbers Ok, so lemme try this again. Why make a list of top numbers? Well, that's what lists do, number things. So I figure, if there's something I must number, then it shall be the numbers themselves. So here you have it boys. My top 10 numbers, complete with write-ups! 10. 8 8 is the number of this board. This board is the best. So why is 8 not number 1? Because it's also an age I can't have sex with. Not that I want to mind you, but I don't like limitations. 9. 21 21 is the age at which I can drink alcohol! Then I can get drunk and laid and not remember any of it... or whatever else happens when you're drunk... 8. Infinity "I'm better than you!" "I'm better times two!" "I'm better times 10!" "I'm better times 100!" "I'm better times infinity lol!" "I'm better times infinity times two!" "I'm better times infinity times infinity!" 7. 40989685 That's the number of this topic! And this topic is where this list made its debut! And this list is pretty sweet! And about numbers and stuff! 6. 1337 1337 is simply... 1337. It's the epitome of awesomeness. If you ever need a number just to be there, 1337 is your number. If you ever want to confuse somebody or just have a inside(but not really inside) joke, 1337 is your man. 1337 also cheers you up on a cloudy day. The only problem is that 1337 is overused by people who aren't 1337, ergo, 1337 loses its 1337ness. Though I suppose if 1337 is less 1337, then itself losing 1337ness isn't a big deal... which would make it a big... gah! PARADOX! 5. Pi 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510 58209749445923078164062862089986280348253421170679 821480865132823066470938446095505822317253594081284 8111745028410270193852110555964462294895493038196 442881097566593344612847564823378678316527120190914 5648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273 724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367 892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609... 4. 16 Sixteen is my lucky number. It was my number alphabetically in the class for most of grade school. It has also helped me on numerous occasions. Dates that are the sixteenth usually have good dealing with the wimminz! Also, it's a good pick when you're picking numbers 1-30. Just for the record :D 3. 1992 The year I was born. Without this year, I wouldn't have been born. Then your worlds would be ruined. Ok, you probably wouldn't care too much(until 2016, when my secret plan will come to fruition), but I would care! If I wasn't born, then I'd be a very unhappy person! Also, 1992 was the year the cold war ended, right? If not, then we might've had a nuclear holocaust! And then my secret plan could never come to fruition... 2. 6191993 The date of my friend, Alex's birth. Now, at the moment, she's just a friend, but you know... we've pretty much crossed the threshold already awhile ago... I'm just waiting for the opportune moment... which might be a mistake O.o. Brb I need to make a call... 1. 1 One is number one! Without one, one couldn't be number one! And then top X lists would be useless, cuz there's no top! One is the basic building block of numbers, it's the loneliest number, and it's also my favorite Metallica song. Haha... isn't it funny that one won? So there you have it! Han's top 10 favorite numbers. Sure, there were some things in there, such as the year I was born and my sweetheart's birthday, that are a bit too personal for other people's lists, and there were somethings, such as 1337, pi, and 1, that are just expected to be on lists, but whatever. This is MY top 10 list. And I hope you've enjoyed it! Category: Lists